Sara and Greg
by ericlover1
Summary: Greg tells Sara something that she does not expect. Do they ever tell each other hw they really feel.


**Title: **Greg and Sara

**Gender: **Romance

**Rating: **T (Just to be safe).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or Greg Sanders. (But he is also really hot and sexy too.)

**Summary: **Greg tells Sara something that she does not expect.

**Authors Notes: **This is a song fic. To the song Relentless by: Jason Aldean. Please leave me reviews. This is in Greg's point of view. This is a one-shot.

* * *

I toss and turn, I'm losing sleep can' 

_To make any sense of anything I keep_

_Wandering around in circles, in a daze_

_Just when I start awakening I find_

_Something's intoxicating me till I'm_

_Tangled up, lost inside a maze_

* * *

I lay in bed tossing and turning. I can't stop thinking about Sara Sidle. My co-worker and my best friend. Every time I close my eyes I see her. All I want to do is hold her and tell her how much I love her and how much I need her. I want so bad to tell her that I have loved her ever since the first time I saw her. The only reason I don't is because I fear she does not feel the same way that I do.

* * *

_I can't outrun it_

_Just keeps comin'_

_Girl your love is_

_Relentless

* * *

_

I walk into the crime lab ready for work. The first person I see is her. Just looking at her and knowing that she's not mine, it makes a little more of my heart breaks.

Sara says with a smile, "Hi Greg. How are you doing today?" She keeps eye contact. I just stare at her with a smile on my face. After about a minute of staring at her. Sara says, "Greg are you OK?"

I think, 'I would be better if you were mine.' "Fine", I say. Still looking at her with a smile still on my face.

* * *

_Just like the waves against the sand over _

_And over and time and time again _

_Your love keeps on reaching out to me

* * *

_

I was having a really bad day, until Sara walked into the break room with that famous smile of hers. Just seeing her smile makes me smile. But not tonight. I was having that bad of a day.

Sara asks, "Are you OK Greg?" She looks a me with concern present.

I say with a fake smile, "Ya I'm fine." I don't look her in the eyes because I know that if she looks me in the eyes she will know that I am lying. But this time she didn't even have to look me in the eyes to know that I was lying she could hear it in my voice.

Sara puts her hand under my chin and lifted my head up so that she could look me in the eyes. Sara asks, "Greg what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I can tell that something is bothering you." She looks at me her face full of sadness.

I can't outrun it Just keeps comin' Girl your love is relentless I can't fight it There's no hiding Girl your love is relentless 

I look at her and ask with sadness present in my voice, "Do you mind if we just talk for a little please."

Sara says very worried about me, "Ya that's fine Greg. You know I'm here whenever you need someone to talk to. So what's bothering you Greg."

I look at her very sadly and say, "There is this girl that I like. I like her a lot. The thing is that I'm not sure that she that she feels the same. I'm not sure what I should do and I was hoping that you might be able to help me out."

Sara says, "Greg how does this girl make you feel."

I say, "She makes me feel like I'm in high school again. She's fun to be around and I really love her. I love the way she makes me feel when she's around me." I keep eye contact with her the whole time.

Sara asks me, "Does she know how you feel about her?"

I say, "No, not as far as I know any way."

Sara says, "You should tell her. "

I say, "I want to but I am afraid that she does not feel the same way that I do."

Sara blushes as she says, "A girl would have to be crazy not to like you Greg. You are a lot of fun to be around and you make everyone around you smile."

I feel the blood rushing to my face and my neck.

Sara looks at me and smiles then says, "I love it when you do that Greg." While she is pointing at my face and smiling from ear to ear.

I ask with a confused face, "When I do what?" Sara looks me in the eyes and smiles. Then she puts her hand on my face.

Sara says, "When you blush like this. It's really sexy." She starts to blush as she looks away.

I ask, "Is it really that bad!"

_I'm staring at a hurricane_

_One hundred miles of driving rain_

_I just smile and lean into the wind_

_Cause

* * *

_Sara asks, "Greg do I know this girl you are talking about." 

I say, "You can say that you know her in a way."

Sara looks at me puzzled and asks, "What do you mean by that Greg?"

I say as I put my hand on her cheek, "The girl is you Sara. You Sara Sidle are the girl that I love."

Sara looks at me a little surprised. Then she smiles and starts to move closer to me.

Sara puts her hand on my cheek and says, "So who told you that I didn't feel the same way about you that you feel about me."

I say, "No one I just thought that you thought of us as just friends though. I mean you never showed signs that you liked me as more then just a friend."

Sara says, "Greg Sanders if you have liked me for a while know why didn't you just tell me that and you never showed signs that you liked me ether."

I say, "Because, I was worried that if you didn't feel the same that it would ruin are friendship and I value our friendship a lot."

Sara puts her arms around my neck as she moves even closer to me. I put my hands around her waste. She stands on her tiptoes and captures my lips with hers in a soft kiss. When we separate we both are smiling at each other.

Sara says, "I love you too Greggy."

* * *

_I can't outrun it Just keeps comin' _

_Girl your love is relentless _

_I can't fight it _

_There's no hiding _

_Girl your love is relentless

* * *

_

Greg looks at Sara and then he kisses her again. Will they are kissing in the break room Nick and Warrick walk by and look in the break room and see Sara and Greg kissing.

Nick looks at Warrick and says, "Looks like Greg finally told Sara that he loves her and it looks like she took it very well."

They walk into the break room and Nick clears his throat and Sara and Greg poll apart with smiles on there faces and there where starting to blush. Nick and Warrick looked at each other then at Greg and Sara.

Warrick says, "You guys are lucky that it was only Nick and I that saw you two just thank how much worse that it would have been if it was Grissom or Catherine for that matter."

Sara says, "I don't really care what would have happened if Gil or Catherine would have caught us all that matters is that Greg knows how I feel and I know how Greg feels about me. All I care about is that I love Greg and Greg loves me too."

Nick says, "I see and you really love each other a lot."

We look at each other and smile and we say, "Ya we do."

We go and sit on the couch in the and she puts her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and Catherine walks by and sees Sara and I sitting on the couch in each others arms. She comes in and looks at Nick and Warrick then back at Sara and me.

Then she asks, "What's going on in here."

I say, "Nothing, were just taking our break that's all."

Catherine says, "Ya but that does not tell me why Sara's head is on your shoulder."

Sara says, "Because I love him." She lifts her head up puts her head on my face and kisses me. Catherine smiles then polls Nick and Warrick with her out of the break room then laughed.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Please review. I would like to know what you guys think of my story. Advice on ways to make the story better are more than welcome. 


End file.
